1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of document holders used for ease in viewing documents by typists, computer users, and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a desk-top multi-document holder which can be used in either the landscape or portrait positions.
2. Prior Background Art
The prior art is replete with devices used to support documents, copies, drafts, and reports for the convenience and efficiency of typists, computer users, and the like. Typically, these devices rest on a table surface in front of the user and next to the computer or typewriter. The device is held in an upright position with any conventional stand assembly.
One component usually included in prior art devices is a line-guide or ruler, the position of which can be adjusted over a document held in the device to indicate a given line of text or figures. In this way, the user does not lose his or her place while working with the document and minimizes mistakes.
In the modern office setting, there is a need for a document holder which accommodates not only the traditional page of text printed in the portrait, or vertical, position, but also pages of text, figures, symbols, charts, engineering and accounting reports, and various other types of data, printed on a page in the landscape, or horizontal, position. Additionally, there is a need for a device which offers more than just a ruler or line-guide to indicate a portion of the document held in the device.
Devices in the prior art have generally failed at meeting these needs, or have done so in expensive and cumbersome ways. Most only offer accommodation of documents printed in the portrait position. Some are expensive and require time consuming manual adjustment for various paper sizes and line-guide positioning. Still others require the addition of extension panels or other inconvenient component parts to accommodate various paper sizes and documents printed in alternative orientations.
The present invention provides a simple, relatively inexpensive device that is extremely easy to use and requires no time consuming manual adjustments, or addition of extension panels or other cumbersome component parts, to accommodate different document orientations or paper sizes. The present invention is usable in either the landscape or portrait position simply by rotating the device by 90 degrees. Additionally, the present device provides a multiple-function line-guide to accommodate users with special needs.